Reincarnations
by SporkLoaf of DOOM
Summary: Kuronue and Yoko Kurama are obviously deceased, and seek refuge in the bodies of Suuichi Minamino and Hiei. The past lovers of the two find them after Suuichi and Hiei's bodies take them to the same high school as the girls.
1. Chapter 1

This is a FAN fiction. This means, indeed, that we don't own this. Duh. *grins*  
  
Sounds of leaves crunching underfoot almost echoed, as if in slow motion, and with a tiny clatter, only heard by Anya, the pendant flew backward. Kuronue ran after, to the protest of Anya. Her endless black eyes were huge in fright and despair, as she ran after him. It was too late, the sharp bamboo, the screams, the blood splatter, all seemed to take an eternity. Black curly hair covered her face as Anya broke down into sobs. Her fiancée was dead. "Kuronue!!!!"  
  
Sitting up in bed with a jump, seventeen year old Anya Murakami's cold hand flew to her forehead. Her white face was covered in sweat... her black, short hair was sticking to her face, the two platinum streaks in front clinging to one of the two eyebrow rings and a few of her 20 earrings. With a whine, she breathed heavily. This dream... had happened ever since he'd left her.  
  
Ayah rolled over in her sleep, her long strands of silver hair falling over the side of the bed. She rolled back over, having woken up suddenly. She sat up slowly and looked to her left at her alarm clock. It blinked in red letters '4:15'. 'IT'S ONLY FRIGGIN FOUR!!!' She screamed to herself before sighing audibly and flopping back onto her bed.  
  
She looked to her left again but this time at her closet. Something was wrong, what, she didn't know. But something was wrong in the apartment. Whether it was in the closet or kitchen, she didn't particularly know.  
  
Anya was in attempts to get to the kitchen, refreshments, anything to settle her mind. She looked much shaken up. "Ayah?" she called out uncertainly. Her blanched white fangs nearly glowed.  
  
Ayah heard the voice, and slowly stood up. She began walking towards her door, at the same time pulling her hair over her shoulder to braid.  
  
She walked, although it looked like she glided and the long baggy pants didn't help, into the kitchen. "Yes An? Something wrong?" She stood next to her, her steel blue eyes looking dead ahead at the TV in the living room.  
  
Small feet hit the wood floor as Anya, clad in a short pair of black shorts, and a shirt too big in the same color, ran to Ayah. "Oh, god, you're here. Bad dream." she said softly. Her vampiric and black eyes scanned the room in a scared manner.  
  
"The memory again?" Her almost dead voice, but still soft and with a hint of caring, tumbled from her mouth. She didn't speak fast, nor slow . . . did she just . . . speak. "You need to move on. I realize it's hard, believe me I know. But you need to. It's not good for your health to be thinking about that day so much."  
  
She had small eyes that showed wisdom beyond her years. Her ears, although she was in her human form, twitched slightly at the sound of cars outside.  
  
"I can't help it" the girl whispered harshly. A tap on the window stopped their conversation promptly. "Spike?!" muttered the girl, opening the window, and in tumbled a tall boy about the age of these girls. "Hey hottie." he said, staring up at Anya. "Hello." she girl said coldly. Obviously, this group of people was friends. The boy had black hair, spiked rather tall, and black clothing. His grey eyes watched a particular part of Anya. "Get your mind out of the gutter" muttered Anya, lifting him from the ground never less.  
  
"You should learn to keep your eyes where they belong if you wish to either keep them or ever have a girlfriend." Ayah spoke in her dead voice.  
  
She turned and walked to the room, disappearing from view.  
  
Anya's black eyes watched Spike. "I hate you" she whispered. "Yes, I know" he said cheerily. The two laughed, as the clock showed the time had hit five.  
  
Ayah walked back out in VERY long VERY baggy black paints with a shit load of chains and a VERY tight and slightly above the bellybutton 'The offspring' shirt. "I'm off to work. I'll see you later. Want me to bring you back anything?" She worked at the largest Hot Topic in the world in their county mall. It was really a fun job.  
  
"No" they both called out, as Anya sat upright. She lifted her head to gaze out the window, as she saw Hiei... walking alone. The two had never interacted. She tried to ponder who he was silently, but it was too late, he had seen her and was headed her way, and he looked murderous. Anya's eyes were narrowed into a glare. "Who the hell are you?!" she asked softly, vampirically.  
  
END Chapter 1.  
  
Anya/ Spork Loaf: Read and Review. Please, keep the flames at a low level, if you might. *grins* thanks. This is a spur of the moment thing. Heh, yeah. So, if you can, please don't get grumpy with us and yell. I didn't write many Ayah parts, to complain to her, not ME! Thanks.  
  
+Spork Loaf+ 


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE by Spork: Sorry for the short-ness, but I'm lazy. It makes me feel funny to write this as well, because I'm working on something else, so it's odd all-in-all. AH, well. I don't own this show, just this fanfic. Well, this chapter is all mine at least. **

Chapter Two.  
  
The sharp crimson eyes of Hiei had fixed upon Anya, who was staring at him, her black orbs in a narrowed glare. A loud crash was heard as Hiei's small (smaller than average at least) body flew through the window that Anya stood in front of, and an audible scream was heard. Well, it was more of a yell, and it came directly from Spike, who had been hypnotized by one of the 2,000 particular parts of Anya's body. A blood-splattered katana rested at Anya's throat, brandished by Hiei, of course, as the girl resisted fighting.  
  
Usually, the fire yokai would have pushed down on the hilt, ending the life of the seemingly insignificant female, but, this particular time, a voice in the back of his mind was screaming at him to cease his actions.  
  
_"Stop, Hiei! She's the one, look at the pendant around her neck!"_  
  
Hiei's blood-colored eyes focused on the jewelry, and lo and behold, it was identical to the one Kuronue had died for. He watched her for a moment, and in a few more moments, with a clatter, dropped his weapon. "Hn." Was the only thing he managed to say, not unlike in many other situations. Everything was silent, to Anya, but the voice in the deep catacombs of Hiei's mind had begun to pipe up again.  
  
_"What did I tell you? Now, let me talk to her, please!"  
  
"You don't know it's her...she has the pendant, so what?"  
_  
Hiei looked at the girl. "Is your name Anya?" he asked her, who gave a singular nod. "How did you come about getting that?" he interrogated, looking directly at her pendant. "This?" she responded, lifting the aged decoration with two fingers. A nod was the reply she received. "I got it a long time ago, from someone I cared for." The voice began again in Hiei's mind.  
  
_"Proof enough for you Hiei? Let me talk to her!"  
  
"Fine."_  
  
Hiei had a strange look upon his face, and then he began to speak again, this time in a less monotonous tone. "Anya, it's me, Kuronue. I promise, honestly I do. I was reincarnated into this body, more so as a conscience. For about 10 minutes a week I can be in my original form, but that's it... please believe me. Do you?" was the string of words from the body of Hiei himself, who had moments before tried to brutally murder Anya. Now, he was claiming to be her late fiancée.  
  
Anya's look had changed from a look of milled anger and slight surprise, to a rather depressed but understanding look. "Oddly enough, I can believe you. No other occasion would allow me to believe this... but somehow it seems genuine. Somehow it does." She choked out, resisting the urge to burst into a fit of tears. Thank you, self control.  
  
Spike's face had to be the most amusing. A look concocted of pure amazement and jealousy was etched on his profile, large dark eyes wide in disbelief. "An, this is the reason you're sad all the time. THIS?" he asked, and his eyebrows rose so that they almost disappeared. The reply? "Um, actually, yes..." Anya replied, turning to him, looking rather sincere. The expression on Spike's face shifted to sullen, as he headed toward the door. "Later..." was the only thing that came from Spike's mouth, other than the scents of cigarettes and bubble gum, but, you couldn't exactly hear those.  
  
Normally, Anya would have gone after, with several "What? What's wrong?" comments, but she stayed silent. "Kuronue?" she managed to say, turning back to the height-deprived Hiei or, his body at least. "Yes?" replied Kuronue-Hiei, as Anya felt a blush creeping onto her pale face. "I've missed you."


End file.
